Un visage, plusieurs facettes
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Ou comment Hinata découvre un Kageyama différent du Roi qu'il connait. KageHina, IwaOi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une petite fic en trois chapitres intitulée Un visage, plusieurs facettes. Au programme sinon c'est du KageHina et du IwaOi (oui, j'aime ces pairings). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Disclaimers : Ben non, ce beau monde n'est pas à moi.

C'était un dimanche on ne peut plus normal où, comme à leurs habitudes, Hinata s'entrainait avec Kageyama dans le parc non loin de leur lycée. Ils auraient pu continuer tranquillement si un certain roi ne les avait pas dėranger.

"Coucou Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan."

Hinata prit un air intimidé pendant que Kageyama le toisait d'un air blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'Oikawa faisait ici?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Oikawa-san?", lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Le Grand Roi fit la moue puis répondit d'un ton faussement offensé:"Allons, ce n'est pas des manières de parler à ton sempai. Il se trouve que je faisais simplement un tour, une de mes fans habite près d'ici."

Il s'approcha d'Hinata qui recula légèrement :

" Ah moins que tu veuilles que je te fasse des passes aussi, Chibi-chan."

Kageyama grogna. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Oikawa mais hors de question qu'il touche à Hinata. Le passeur s'interposa entre son rival et son petit ami :"Tu le laisses tranquille." Il sentit Hinata gigoter derrière :

" Hé Kageyama!C'est à moi de décider qui...

-Tais-toi crétin."

Oikawa observa le duo. Etant donné la réaction de Tobio quand il s'est approché du petit, il devina assez vite que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Hum cependant il était toujours autoritaire, tout le contraire du Tobio de 5ème. Un sourire sournois se forma sur les lèvres.

"Dites, ça vous dit de venir chez moi, histoire de souffler un peu?"

Hinata et Kageyama le regardèrent comme s'il l'avait perdu la tête.

"Comme ça, cela me donnera l'occasion de parler du bon vieux temps, hein Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de ses coups fourrés. Le numéro 9 se souvenait de l'époque du collège entre les insultes, les rejets et surtout les crises qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait trop d'Iwaizumi (alors qu'il lui demandait juste de lui envoyer des balles), non il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata connaisse cette partie de lui. Hors de question. C'était sans oublier son idiot de petit ami.

"Ok, on te suit.

\- HINATA, NE DECIDE PAS POUR MOI!

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, hein?"

Ils recommencèrent à se disputer quand Oikawa calma le jeu. "Alors, on y va?"

Les deux compères le suivirent silencieusement. Hinata observait Kageyama un instant. Il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci était si tendu. Pour le roux, c'était une occasion de davantage le connaitre. Tobio parlait peu de lui et aller chez le Grand Roi était un bon moyen d'en savoir plus.

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

IwaOi présent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2:

La maison du Grand Roi était en somme toute classique mais cela n'empêchait pas Hinata d'être ébahi et d'admirer la chambre d'Oikawa de ses grands yeux marrons. Kageyama, quant à lui, avait juste hâte de finir cela au plus vite, il n'était d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir qu'Iwaizumi était là, assis en train de regarder un film.

"Iwa-chan, fit Tooru d'un ton mielleux, j'ai ramené des invités."

Iwaizumi se retourna, étonné de voir l'un des pires ennemis d'Oikawa et son partenaire. C'était louche.

"Je croyais que tu étais parti faire une course.

\- Ah bon?, fit Hinata surpris, mais le Grand Roi a dit que..."Il fut coupé par la main d'Oikawa qui bailonna sa bouche avant de continuer à sa place : "Euh, j'ai croisé Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan donc je me suis dit que cela serait bien de les inviter."

Le regard que lui jeta Hajime lui montra qu'il ne fut pas dupe mais il laissa couler pour le moment pendant que Tooru mis à l'aise les deux garçons qui s'assirent à coté de lui. Oikawa proposa ensuite à Hinata de venir chercher les boissons avec lui, Kageyama se retourna brusquement l'air mėfiant avant de sentir la main d'Iwaizumi sur son épaule."Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fasse quelque chose de mal. De toute façon, je suis là s'il y a un problème."murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Kageyama les regarda partir sans un mot. Il était quand même inquiet de ce qu'Oikawa-san allait dire à Hinata mais il décida de croire Iwaizumi. Après tout, au collège, il avait empêché Oikawa de le frapper et il l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait subi des brimades.

Hinata, quant à lui, suivit le Grand Roi jusqu'à la salle à manger où celui-ci le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le plus petit des deux n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Le numéro 10 le regarda fouiller dans une étagère et le vit sortir un album photo qu'il posa ensuite sur la table."Comme je pense que tu veux connaitre mieux Tobio-chan, je voulais te montrer un petit quelque chose."

Hinata observa les photos. Une cependant attira son attention. Elle montrait un Tobio plus jeune, tenant une balle de volley-ball, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Shouyou le trouvait adorable ce qui était un énorme contraste par rapport au Tobio de maintenant avec sa mine constamment renfrognée.

"Différent n'est-ce pas?, fit Oikawa-san, et je trouve étonnant qu'il soit arrivé à sourire sur cette photo. Tobio-chan était souvent mis à l'écart parce qu'il était trop doué."

Hinata le regarda étonné :"Et tu ne l'aidais pas?".

Oikawa eut un petit rire et répondit en haussant les épaules :"Pour quoi faire? Il n'avait pas besoin de moi de toute façon. Et puis il était si pitoyable avec sa volonté de bien faire, toujours à me demander des services..."

C'est là que Shouyou eut un déclic. Il se souvint de sa solitude à Yukigaoka : même si ces deux amis Kouji et Izumin venaient l'aider de temps à autre, il était souvent tout seul et le fait de n'avoir aucun partenaire l'attristait. Et pour Tobio, comment cela s'était passé? Il se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois que l'équipe de Karasuno avait affronté celle d'Aoba Jousai. Tobio avait appris d'Oikawa en l'observant et non en apprenant de lui.

Et si le fait qu'il soit devenu le Roi venait simplement du fait qu'il n'avait eu personne à qui se fier justement? Hinata se leva en disant à Oikawa : "Grand Roi, je suis désolé mais on va y aller."

Ledit Grand Roi fut à peine étonné de le voir partir maintenant. Avec ce qu'il lui avait montré, l'image qu'il avait de Tobio-chan s'était certainement effritée. Il les attendit dans le salon puis les raccompagna à la porte d'entrée avant de la fermer un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Oikawa ensuite partit en direction de sa chambre en chantonnant avant de se lover tranquillement dans les bras de son Iwa-chan."Alors Iwa-chan? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé avec Tobio-chan?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu leur faire, hein?, demanda Iwaizumi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas intéret à mentir.

Tooru lui offrit en échange son plus beau sourire hypocrite :"Rien. Juste montrer à Chibi-chan que son Tobio-chan n'est pas aussi cool et invincible qu'il le pense. Je pense qu'il va s'éloigner de lui maintenant.

-Cela a juste eu l'effet contraire si tu veux mon avis, fit Iwa-chan en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux, il l'a appelé Tobio-kun quand il est venu le chercher ici.

Tooru se retourna légèrement :" Hein?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Maintenant, tu as intéret à les laisser tranquille. Sinon, je ne te fais plus de calins, d'accord, Tooru?"

L'interessé fit la moue. Il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait les "calins" en question. Hajime savait bien le prendre par les sentiments. "C'est d'accord." Il lui picora amoureusement les lèvres. "Dis, Iwa-chan, tu peux me faire un câlin maintenant? Après tout, mes parents ne sont pas là, autant qu'on en profite, non?"

Hajime le fit s'allonger tout en glissant les mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami qui poussa un long soupir de bien-être. "Tu as intéret à être au top pour l'entrainement demain." Tooru l'attira à lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il rompit le baiser avant de chuchoter à son oreille : "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça", il lui lécha sensuellement le lobe ce qui eut l'effet de le faire gémir : "Allez, maintenant, fais-moi un calin... _Hajime_." Son partenaire accéda à sa requête.

Eeeet coupez! Désolée mais je n'écris pas de lemon (c'est tentant mais j'ai peur de m'y prendre mal). La suite sera centrée Kagehina et cela sera le dernier chapitre. A pluche.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers : Non ils ne sont pas à moi, sinon j'aurai réalisé le rêve de bon nombre de fujoshi.

Coucou les lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Au programme, ben, du Kagehina. Bonne lecture :)

Hinata regardait Kageyama sur le chemin du retour. Celui-ci ne pipait mot et était enfermé dans ses pensées qui avaient l'air loin d'être heureuses. Le plus petit des deux s'arrêta en proposant : "Dis, Tobio-kun, on va dans notre coin à nous?"

Tobio le toisa un moment. Le fait qu'Hinata l'appelle par son prénom l'aurait gêné avant car il lui aurait rappelé le "Tobio-chan" plein de mépris d'Oikawa. Cependant, le "Tobio-kun" d'Hinata était rempli d'affection, de tendresse, d'amour tout simplement.

Le numéro 9 hocha silencieusement la tête et le suivit jusqu'au parc, dans un coin ombragé, caché par des arbres et un peu éloignė du chemin emprunté par le public. C'était leur cachette d'amoureux, là où ils discutaient de choses qui leur tenaient à coeur mais aussi et surtout le lieu où ils pouvaient s'embrasser et se câliner sans que personne ne les voient.

Les deux garçons s'assirent donc main dans la main et admirèrent un instant le coucher de soleil avant qu'Hinata ne prenne la parole :" Tu sais, je suis un peu jaloux du Grand Roi. Quand j'ai vu les photos de l'époque où tu étais au collège, tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'admirer.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Oikawa-san a..., Hinata hocha la tête, je vois. Si tu vas par là, quand j'étais à Kitagawa Daiichi, j'étais à fond sur le volley, cela dit, ça, cela n'a pas tellement changé. Oikawa-san était plutôt comme un modèle à suivre, un peu comme toi avec le Petit Géant.

-Et tu étais tout seul aussi non?"

Kageyama fronça les sourcils un moment. C'était une partie de lui qu'il détestait montrer.

"C'est vrai. Les autres membres du club ne voulaient pas trop s'entrainer avec moi, ils ont même essayer de me faire des crasses mais Iwaizumi était là pour les recadrer,donc j'ai du faire ça seul. En observant Oikawa-san, j'ai appris à perfectionner mes passes, mes services et mes réceptions. Iwaizumi était là de temps en temps mais c'était rare et puis plus je m'entrainais, plus je devenais précis et plus je savais ce qu'il fallait faire et à quel moment. Alors quand j'ai été titulaire...

-...Tu as voulu que tout le monde suive ta façon de faire."

Tobio hocha gravement la tête et Shouyou sentit la main de celui-ci serrer tendrement la sienne :" Je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

-Non, fit son petit ami avec un sourire, toute l'équipe de Karasuno est là avec toi. Je suis là moi aussi, Tobio-kun."

Le corbeau roux posa la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand :"Et je dois dire que tu étais vraiment mignon sur ces photos." Son sourire s'élargit quand il sentit Tobio sursauter avant de bafouiller :" D-Dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin."

Hinata eut un petit rire lorsqu'il vit Kageyama détourner son regard océan, les pommettes d'un léger rose. Il était content que ce coté adorable n'ait pas disparu. Tobio sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement doux sur la joue avant d'entendre Shouyou lui déclarer :" Tobio-kun, tu as beau être autoritaire, grossier et effrayant, je sais que tu es aussi maladroit, adorable et attentionné mais tu sais quoi? J'aime toutes ces facettes car elles font partie de toi malgré tout et que sans elles, tu ne serais pas Tobio-kun." Il l'étreignit et posa la tête contre son torse en murmurant un timide "Je t'aime."

Tobio le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de répondre:" C'est pareil pour moi, tu es borné, timide, des fois tu es totalement stupide et pourtant tu es gentil avec tout le monde au point de m'en rendre jaloux, tu es déterminé au point de ne jamais abandonner ton objectif et tu es courageux quand il le faut."

Il prit le menton d'Hinata qui fut étonné de voir le plus beau sourire qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Une paire de lèvres murmurait amoureusement un "Shouyou" avant s'emparer des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de reprendre leur souffle puis ils se levèrent à regret car la nuit commençait à tomber.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'au parking á vélo où Shouyou prit le sien. Celui-ci donna un dernier baiser à Tobio avant de prendre la route vers sa maison. Une fois dans sa chambre, il fut étonné de recevoir un sms de son amoureux. _"Je t'aime aussi"._

Hinata sourit :"Peut-être que je devrais remercier le Grand Roi la prochaine fois."

Fin.

Enfin une fic achevée. Alors, alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que ça fait guimauve mais que voulez-vous? Je suis une inconditionnelle romantique :) Blague à part, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et ah oui, une ptite review please pour savoir si c'était bon ou à jeter. A la fic prochaine. :)

Gaby


End file.
